


except

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepybois&co
Genre: Family Dynamic, They're All Princes, character injury, idiots being idiots, it's cool, its a royalty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was as if fate made everything the same, and it probably did but who cared about that anyways.it was just another lovely day in the halcyon sleepy kingdom.
Relationships: None, its a family dynamic au - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	except

**Author's Note:**

> :3 follow me on twitter @danaapricot

it was a lovely slightly early morning, the dark blue sky blushing with pinks around clouds that were grayer than ever.

the birds did not chirp yet, and mother nature's daylight seemed to be quiet. This all took place in the halcyon sleepy kingdom, where everyone in the village kingdom was asleep, everyone. 

Everyone _except_ the royalty. 

"tommy you piece of _shit_!" wilbur screeched as he rubbed his chin, angered at the child that tripped and knocked him to the ground.

"woah woah woah! that's too far for bumping into you!" tommy stated as he got up, helping the older male get up, the two shook off the dirt from their uniform, hoping the teacher wouldnt be _too_ mad. 

"it's not even six am and you both already messed up." techno said calmy in amusement, eyes staring at the two as phil laughed in the background. 

The four decided to pass the "long" way to their respective classrooms, which was honestly just them trying to avoid social interaction because it was far too early to be thinking properly, and tommy doesnt want another scandal about his unplanned words again. 

As they passed through a small garden, phil pointed at the left out chairs near a fountain, "we should chill there" obviously, they did. They sat down at the fountain, with tommy chewing on some candy he got from at their palace.

"phil has extra classes today so don't bleed _too_ much techno"

techno scoffed at wilbur, slightly offended with the idea of him recklessly getting hurt during a battle.

"what, you think i'm just gonna charge towards my enemy and slash?" 

"yeah, you really would."

the pink haired warrior remained silent after that statement, i mean, it was understandable. Mayhaps he _did_ get slashed on the face and almost died before, but that was years ago! he definitely changed. 

"wilbur it's 6:30 am" the youngest piped up, and the older beamed in confusion

"yeah and?"

"arent you supposed to-"

"fuck! my english class-" 

"i'll get going! see you three later!" 

the three giggled at the suffering of their sibling, who was running the fastest he could, his crown nearly slipping away as his hand holds it to keep it in place in desperation.

"he never changes, wasnt he late like ten times last school year?" the pink haired asked fondly, staring at the running dissapeaeing figure.

the youngest answered back "i dont know how he isnt suspended yet-" 

"tommy that's rude" phil snapped, giving a stern playful look at tommy, who shrugged and apologized.

"anyways how's your battle grades tommy?" phil asked, and the youngest responded with an excited grin "i got the _highest_ " tommy remarked, face filled with confidence, and techno scoffed in amusement.

"your battle grades are improving but not your capture grades tommy" 

tommy sneered at the remark the warrior captain held "but my battle points make up for it!" he argued and techno sighed "you need to capture riches to win tommy" 

and tommy's heart dropped, his cheeks burnt pink in shame "oh, i knew that!" the pink haired prince smirked and hummed in reply, as they've done that, phil was re-reading his notes.

"phil, what are you reading?" the youngest questioner, aqua eyes glancing a look of the eldest's notes. 

Phil stated "test on my first subject, and it's about fucking types of knights and how to refer and talk to them" he said, a hint of pure annoyance in his tone, and tommy gasped, with techno smugly smiling. 

"you said a bad word!!" tommy fumed, amazement in his eyes

"yeah it's because he's a big boy, child" the pink king mocked, his voice sweetly pitching higher at his last word, tommy glared while techno shrugged. 

"i can fucking swear too techno!" the young prince debunked, angrily saying the words, techno hummed in amusement, eyes crinkling in crescents. 

"alright alright so what time is it?" phil asked, checking out his phone, only to relax even more seeing the time. "we still have time left" he said contentedly, and the pink prince mused at the tone "so phil, how's your math grades?" the elder royalty sighed "the same" 

the three stood out in contented silence, until tommy barked up a dreaded thing to all three of them "so how's the ball going guys? five people asked me out" phil giggled "my girlfriend is going with me" the two stared at techno for a response, only for the pink prince to question.

"what-"

"techno you need to accept at least one of them!" 

"yeah!! you have to join _this_ year's ball at least-"

"mhm,,"

\---

1:00 pm passed by and the dark clouds suddenly brightened up mildly, though they were still gray it still felt much more energetic.

"wilbur soot, name the pet of the sky god" the teacher demanded, stern face going soft when the student's dazed eyes turned to look at her. "milo" wilbur said cooly, and the teacher clapped his hands together as an approval "and you!" 

wilbur yawned, his attention drazing as he felt a hand tap behind him, he was given a paper, a crumpled one specifically. 

bored off, he uncrumpled the paper, to see words he's seen far too many times. Sighing he got off his pen to write a polite rejection to the half-assed letter. 

if you wanna go to the ball with _the_ wilbur soot, at least write a proper letter dammit. rolling his eyes, he gave the paper to the person behind him, the person got it back, obviously. 

Wilber heard a faint dissapointed sigh but shrugged it off, he's done this many times already. 

the bell rang, and he walked off his class, ready to bully dream and george next class.

being a prince was the best, he admits, but maybe music was his dream this whole time.

\---

The Green titled prince of the highest ranks was just admiring the flowers from afar in the garden, the ground was dusty, it was 2:30 pm and the highest ranks were on a field packed with children of all places.

"Prince Phil! help!" one of the younger students yelled at the elder, panic in her eyes, and phil smiled gently at the panicked younger one. 

"yes?" he asked softly, because he's part of a club that manages in talking to kindergarten students and helping them learn more about royalty, he has gotten a soft spot for children. 

"someone told me there's a monster in that dorm over there!!" the child whined, fear in her voice, phil chuckled "there's no such thing-" he got cut off by the child pulling his hands as she led him somewhere. 

she stopped at a place filled with crows and dirt, and pointed at the big glass dome in the background, immediately she rambled "me and avana were just playing here and the dome had an explosion!"

phil sighed, staring at the dome, knowing well that dome was specifically used for battle capture and duelling purposes. Praying it wasnt either techno or tommy in the dome, he sent a relaxed smile at the younger girl. 

"that dome is used for practicing fireworks, dont be scared! it's a testing area, no monsters" he said, hoping the child would take the bait and stop her fear.

the child obviously did, her feared stance turning calm as she smiled and laughed it all out "oh! sorry prince phil, i was just scared-"

"its fine" hummed the tall prince, eyes grinning back at the innocent little girl, he asked kindly "so what's your name? i havent seen you yet havent i?" the young girl beamed, "my name is danava!" Phil chuckled at her enthusiastic nature and made sure to remember her name, as how he remembered the other children's names. 

he walked back to his respective place to watch over his batch of kindergarteners, and chatted along with his club mates, who were watching after other batches of children.

five years ago he battled with his teammates on to who gets to be the chosen one, now he has won and is now with another batch he has yet to fight.

He can do it, obviously.

\---

techno glared at his watch as he hissed at his scratches to stop aching so badly. 4:00 pm, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, 30 minutes left and he'll lose if the other team wasnt swept out yet. 

Luckily there was only one person left alive on the rival's team.

oh ah wait he forgot, _he_ was _also_ the only one left at his team. 

Dashing to a safer spot, he tended his wounds slightly, covering them with sleeves. "you _can't_ hide, techno" a voice from behind mockingly taunted.

A second passed and a sword was swiftly swung to his direction, to which the pink haired prince disagreed to get slammed at, with gifted reflexes, he dodged swiftly as he punched the enemy in the chest.

The effect was immediate, the enemy lost balance, tripped and techno pointed his sword to his chin. The blue haired boy smirked, his sword's edge of the ground "i yield" 

Techno sighed in relief knowing he had won, this was a genuinely close battle, and it would hurt to ruin his 100 win streak on team battle honestly. 

helping the rival that tried to murder him five minutes ago, he chuckled at the blue haired kid's complaint about how painful it felt to get thrown to a wall.

yeah, battles were hard sometimes but techno was used to the cold death glares from people on the opponent's team. 

he smiled politely as his teacher congratulated him, and thanked the nurses that gave him a regeneration potion, the sweet yet bitter sparkly drink could fix any injury.

staring at his wounded hand that was slowly replenishing back to life, the only traces of him getting hurt was the scars it left when it regenerated, and techno honestly didnt care about the scars.

preparing for his next class, he walked ouy of the sheltered dome, bag in his hand as he secretly grabbed some hidden gum and popped it on his mouth to eat.

\----

it was 5:00 pm for the youngest prince of the sleepy kingdom, the clouds dusted a bit of reds and pinks, and tommy was bored, afterall, they _were_ learning about science.

tommy stared at the clock behind the most boring teacher, seeing the numbers 5:10 written in by its handles. Sighing he finishes his math homework.

Once math class was finished, tommy dashed to the outside, running swiftly as possible, his hair not catching up with the wind as he ran so fast.

question, _why_ was he running so fast? the answer was simple. _food_. yes you heard it right.

In the school of royalties, there's a secret corner called the dark auction that opens every once a month. a _month_ , and tommy wasnt backing out this time.

he could vividly remember last month when he ran only to see a bunch of other prince and princess out the store forming a line, only to enter and see that his favorite pog cake was _gone_. 

he refuses to ever let that happen again, taking a sprint even faster upon seeing his friend Deo dashing towards his direction. He refuses to let Deo take _his_ pog cake.

he arrived at the dark auction, yelling in victory "pog!" he yelled, seeing the crowd of fives running, immediately he stepped into the cashier and did the _dickest_ move he probably have ever done in his life.

"hello ma'am, may i order the whole pog cake today?" he devilously grinned at the cashier who's eyes widened, tommy smiled as she handed him a box with a whole pog cake inside.

now you can call him selfish and all that, but he _did_ intend for he and his brothers to share the cake together, plus, the store would open next month anyways.

Deo smiled beside him and the older male cooly explained "i wanted the lemon cake anyways." 

tommy stepped out of the store, eyes in victory as he walked out with a box of poggers on his hand.

he smiled even more when he saw three familiar idiots waiting for him as phil waved and techno motionlessly still reading his book, and tommy noticed a new scar on his hand that day.

"you're late" wilbur said sarcastically, and his eyes widened when he saw the box on the youngest's arms.

phil gasped "woah! is that-"

"yeah, it is" tommy cut off the eldest with a prideful statement.

techno smiled "you actually did it" and tommy scoffed "i told you i would" 

the four went in the carriage, it was a normal day with just extra things happening.

they were going home, it took long to get to school, so it would also take long to get back home, but surely they would start bickering about who's day was worst and the best along the ride home.

the day seemed to happen like the rest, and everything casually melted to form whatever happenned now, it was as if fate wanted to selfishly make everything the same, 

everything. 

Everything _but_ the royalty.


End file.
